


Fall Again

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: "Kaori, tolong buat aku bisa melupakannya."Sekuel dari cerita "Fall"





	Fall Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran setelah membaca ini

"_Kaori, tolong buat aku bisa melupakannya._"

Terngiang kalimat tersebut di kepala Kaori. Gadis bersurai coklat itu berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai ke dada.

Menatap langit-langit kamar temaram, kembali ia mengulang kalimat tadi di kepalanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ponselnya berdering beberapa kali. Beberapa pesan singkat datang dari sebuah obrolan grup di salah satu aplikasi obrolan.

_Tumben sekali_, pikirnya.

Dibukanya pesan itu. Isinya membuat Kaori terbelalak. Dilema dibuatnya. Haruskah ia bahagia atau waspada?

Bahagia karena Akaashi, seniornya, mengirim sebuah gambar berisi tentang undangan pernikahannya dengan perempuan pilihannya.

Waspada karena akan ada seseorang yang berantakan membaca undangan tersebut.

Beberapa anggota grup tersebut membalasnya dengan ucapan suka cita, termasuk orang yang dimaksud Kaori.

_Konoha-san?_ gumamnya.

Kaori lantas menghubunginya lewat sambungan telepon.

Tersambung. Namun agak lama untuk dijawab sambungan teleponnya.

"_Ha_—"

"Konoha-_san_, di mana?"

"_Di mana_?"

"Sekarang kau di mana?"

"_Aku... sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kenapa?_"

"Kirim lokasinya sekarang."

"_Eh? Kenapa?_"

"Kirim saja. Aku akan ke sana."

"_Kenapa? Oh, apa karena obrolan grup tadi? Kaori, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh._"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"_Kaori, kau tidak percaya padaku?_"

"Tidak."

Konoha menyerah, "_Baiklah. Temui aku di konbini dekat sekolah kita_."

Sampailah Kaori pada tempat yang dimaksud. Benar saja, Konoha sedang duduk di kursi panjang dekat _konbini_ dengan sekaleng bir di salah satu tangannya.

Namun saat ditelusuri lagi, itu kaleng bir yang kelima.

_Apanya yang baik-baik saja?_ batin Kaori.

Konoha menengadah saat Kaori sudah berada di hadapannya. Menyapa seperti biasa dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Berusaha baik-baik saja, namun netra Konoha terlihat muram. Mata memang tidak bisa bohong. 

Kaori merasa iba dengan kondisi pemuda yang masih ia cintai itu. Ia tidak memikirkan kesalahan dari rasa Konoha pada Akaashi. Tidak.

Lagipula, rasa itu datang tidak direncanakan, bukan? Rasa itu hanya bisa diatur sang semesta, kan?

Kaori tahu rasanya lebih sakit dari rasa ia dulu saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain.

Yang namanya ditinggal, apalagi ditinggal menikah dengan yang lain, itu jauh lebih sakit rasanya.

Konoha kembali meneguk bir. Kaori duduk di sebelahnya. Ada jeda di antara mereka.

Kini Kaori malah diam menatap ke arah jalanan sepi. Padahal ia sudah menyusun kalimat penyemangat untuk Konoha. Namun, jadi hening saat berada di sebelahnya kini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja." Konoha akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah hening menemani mereka.

Malam sudah menyapa, angin kini menerpa. Mereka kembali diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan lantang, tapi kaleng-kaleng bir ini bukti kau berkata sebaliknya."

Konoha terkekeh, "Inilah kenapa aku tidak bercerita padamu, karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Intuisi wanita sekuat itu, ya?"

Kaori mengembuskan napas, "Kau yang gampang terbaca, Konoha-_san_."

Konoha menoleh pada Kaori, "Begitu?"

Kaori mengangguk pelan. Konoha meneguk kembali bir itu sekali lagi. Setelahnya ia letakkan di dekatanya.

"Tapi, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Konoha mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Menatap langit malam yang tidak membaca situasi perasaanya.

Malam berbintang. Cerah. Ada sedikit awan tipis yang berjalan lambat karena embusan angin.

Konoha kini merunduk. Kaori melayangkan tangannya, berniat untuk sekadar menepuk pelan bahunya. Atau mengusap punggungnya. Atau membelai rambutnya.

Hampir tangan Kaori sudah dekat padanya, Konoha menoleh. Telapak tangan Kaori kini menyentuh pipi Konoha yang bersemu merah. Mungkin pengaruh dari bir tadi.

Sungguh, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh pipi pemuda bersurai keemasan gelap itu. Netra Kaori membulat. Baru saja akan menarik tangannya, malah tertahan oleh Konoha.

Irama degup jantung Kaori tidak keruan. Ini detak yang sama. Detak saat ia mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Mereka saling menatap. Lekat.

"Kaori, tolong buat aku bisa melupakannya."

Kaori menatap mata sayu Konoha. Benar-benar mata itu meminta bantuan. Kali ini Konoha tidak berdusta seperti tadi.

"Buat aku jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya padamu."

Kaori semakin dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, kan? Bahkan mungkin kau sudah tahap mencintaiku."

Ingin mengelak tapi perkataannya benar. Ingin membenarkan tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya kelu. Padahal ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin sembuh." suara Konoha terdengar parau.

Sebut saja Kaori seorang masokis, namun ia juga tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Meski itu artinya ia dijadikan sebagai pelarian, setidaknya ini sebuah cara untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi.

"Baiklah."

Ditutup dengan sebuah dekapan.

Kaori kembali jatuh lebih dalam setelah ia hampir sampai di bukit.


End file.
